Hell Hath No Fury
by bellybilbil
Summary: Klaus has always prided himself on being the original hybrid. He is invincible, it seems. Immortal. Undefeated. But everyone has a weakness and Caroline is his. When she unavoidably becomes the target for revenge, how far is Klaus willing to go just to save her life? KLAROLINE. DELENA. Elijah, Rebekah, Jeremy and many others also appearing


Hell Hath No Fury

Pairings: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson/Matt Donovan

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Author's Notes: The story is set after the season 4 finale. I'm not sure yet if I'll incorporate the whole Silas thing in this story. This story is actually inspired by one of my 100-word pieces I did for my flash fiction blog. The link of the blog can be found in my profile :)

o-o-o-o-o

"Hello?" She called out. "Anybody there?"

She was replied with silence.

It wasn't your typical horror story scenario. The sun was still out though it was slowly setting in the horizon. The wind was still warm and comforting. It wasn't terrifying at all. Then again, nothing would be more terrifying than a vampire, right? Whether in broad daylight or when the sky's pitch black and foreboding, she would be one of the more terrifying creatures out there.

But Caroline could feel it. She felt eyes on her every move, her every breath.

She was being watched.

She looked around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary in plain sight. She found nothing.

She walked and walked; the sound of dried leaves crunching underneath her feet echoed throughout the forest. If it was just Damon playing some prank on her, she was so going to hurt him. Despite being a vampire, it was easy to sneak up on her – a fact that many had used to their advantage. Playing a prank on her using that weakness just didn't sit well with her at all.

She froze, feeling the sudden gust of with behind her. Someone was there.

Her blue eyes darkened and slowly, she turned.

He had a smile on his face; one that was so charming and sinister-looking all at the same time, it made her blood run cold.

"You must be Caroline."

Then, all was black.

o-o-o-o-o

"Answer the phone, brother." Elijah kept his eyes on the newspaper he was reading; his voice calm yet the subtle furrowing of his eyebrows giving the indication that he was getting irritated.

"It can wait." Klaus grumbled as he paced back and forth before the fireplace, trying to come with a better solution to his problem with regards New Orleans.

His older brother calmly turned the page. "The person has been calling five times now. I doubt it can wait, Niklaus."

"Oh, for the love of…" The curly haired Original grumbled under his breath, stalking towards the coffee table that had his phone just as it began ringing for the sixth time. He picked it up; his irritating increasing tenfold when he saw the name on the screen. "Why is it that even when you're in a different state, you're a pain in the ass?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Damon Salvatore fired back; his own irritation and stress evident in his tone. "Who the hell did you piss off now?"

"I'm not quite sure I follow, Salvatore. Now if you excuse me…" He trailed off when his ears picked up a sound in the background. Someone was crying. _Elena_. Of course, he'd know how her cries sounded like. He caused many of them. "What happened?"

"Someone took Caroline so you better get your ass back here."

o-o-o-o-o

"What do you mean she's missing?" Klaus demanded the moment Damon swung the door of the boarding house open. He had gotten on the first flight from New Orleans back to Virginia and he was in no mood to play games with anyone.

"Disappeared. Gone. Need more synonyms?" The older Salvatore rolled his eyes. "I haven't been having a good couple of days. My brother's not answering his phone. Sabrina's not answering hers either. Baby Gilbert is suddenly alive. Now, Caroline is missing, Liz is going insane looking for her daughter and Elena's a wreck. Now if you don't mind, I need a drink."

Klaus shot him a look; the news barely managing to snap him out of his worry for Caroline. "Jeremy Gilbert is alive?"

"Yep." Damon replied, popping the 'p' as he poured himself a drink. "All he told us was that Bonnie somehow managed a spell and that she's on a vacation with her mom at the moment."

His eyebrows rose at the answer but he kept his mouth shut. He had a theory about Jeremy Gilbert but a small – very _tiny_, in fact – part of him somehow felt bad for the problem-ridden elder Salvatore. Besides, there were more important matters that needed to be taken cared of. "Since when was Caroline missing?"

"She didn't come home last night. The last time Liz saw her was when she went out for her morning jog. Liz already sent out all her men to look for her. They found nothing." The dark haired vampire took a long swig of his drink before he continued. "Elena and I did our own hunting. We didn't find anything either."

"That's impossible!" Klaus exclaimed angrily. "Where's the pup?"

Damon smirked at the term. "Tyler hasn't really returned yet."

"Damon?" A new, very female voice joined in the conversation. Elena Gilbert appeared on the top of the staircase; the worried look on her face softening a little at the sight of the Original. "Klaus, you're here."

Klaus merely offered a nod in greeting; his attention focusing on Damon yet again. "Let's look one more time."

"I'm coming with you." Elena spoke before the elder Salvatore could say anything; the young vampire having just reached the bottom of the step and was moving towards Damon.

"Elena." Damon's jaw tensed. "Klaus and I are going out to search. You are staying here with Jeremy."

The Original glared at them. "We're wasting time here, folks."

"I can help! I'll send Jeremy to Liz so he could try and help out there too." She retorted defiantly. "And what if whoever took Caroline comes here while you two are gone?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. Elena had clearly won the argument now that she used Damon's overprotectiveness to her advantage. Just as he predicted, the elder Salvatore's eyes turned stormy at the thought of leaving Elena unprotected, even if she was already very much capable of defending herself. He let out a sigh of defeat; the frown on Elena's face instantly turning into a small smile as she reached for Damon. Damon softened up almost immediately, wrapping his arms around the female Gilbert.

Klaus had to look away.

Damon and Elena had each other.

His Caroline was missing.

Jeremy moved away from the window once he was sure that Klaus, Elena and Damon were gone, sending glare at the woman currently perched on the bed in the guest room. For her part, Katherine Pierce merely glared back; her arms folded above her chest like a petulant child's. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief, rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"That was close."

"You can't keep me locked here forever!" Katherine protested immediately. "I don't care if Caroline's missing or–"

"Have you forgotten what you are now? You're _human_, Katherine." He rolled his eyes at the woman that was an identical copy of his sister. He suddenly admired Damon, and even Stefan wherever he was at the moment, for having enough patience to even deal with this Petrova. "Klaus won't have any second thoughts on killing you if he finds out. You're lucky he's too worried about Caroline right now to notice that there are two heartbeats in this house."

She blanched at the thought, hating the fact how she was so fragile now, more than she had ever been during all the years she spent hiding from Klaus.

o-o-o-o-o

"Caroline… Caroline… Wake up, pretty girl."

Caroline could feel the consciousness slowly creeping back to her body. She tried to move but she only ended up hissing as she felt the searing pain on her arms and legs. She was chained and the metal was soaked in vervain. She winced, gingerly opening her eyes. The room was dimly lit and was bare. It was just her, the chair she was chained to and a tall, bulky, guy standing in front of her. He had an amused look on his face; his massive arms folded over his chest.

"Who… Who are you?" Caroline managed to croak weakly.

"How rude of me. I forgot I haven't introduced myself." A friendly smile crossed his face yet his eyes remained dark. "My name is Marcel."

"Marcel?" She repeated, coughing. "I don't know any Marcel…"

"You don't." Marcel easily nodded. "But Klaus does."

Her eyes widened. "Klaus?"

"You see, Klaus and I go way, way, way back." He began to pace back and forth before her and Caroline barely had the energy to keep up. "He probably told you of New Orleans, right?"

"I…" She gasped in pain. "I don't understand…"

"You see, your Original hybrid lover boy bit one of my vampires in attempt to show me who's the king of New Orleans." The amusement and the smile on his face disappeared, replaced by one that was sinister, darker. "Klaus gave a cure so we don't have to worry about a death but, my dear Caroline, I don't like being helpless and manipulated."

Caroline had always prided herself in being tough, harder to break down that she looked. But this… whatever this is, could break her down. She could feel it. In her weakened state, she fought hardly to block the memories of her previous tortures. She had to make it out alive from here. She needed to go back to her mother, to her friends who were surely looking for… and Klaus. Did he know she had been taken again? Was he looking for her?

"He was so arrogant about being immortal." Marcel sneered before he stopped, tuning to face her with a smirk. "But even an Original hybrid, an immortal, can have a weakness. Don't you think so, Caroline?"

She didn't reply. Faster than she could blink, he whipped out a gun from his back.

Four shots were heard. Caroline felt each wooden bullet enter her body.

Then, all was dark again.


End file.
